Confusion of the Heart
by EponaGoddess18
Summary: This is my first story so be nice! Basically its about this girl called Danica, who carries a big secert which can endanger the Fellowship. It is up to her and her friend Manwe to save them. Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

Danica looked to the star covered sky, it was the one thing in life that was always constant – no matter where she was in middle earth it was always the same. That and Manwë her life companion of course. Not that they were a 'couple' as all new friends assume, rather their relationship ran deeper than romance. Manwë and her had been together since before Danica could walk, it was in her blood to be with him and his to be with her. Should one of them fall the other was to follow.

It was something which had allowed Danica to become immortal. While Manwë appeared to be one of mankind he was anything but. He was a mighty dragon, one of the few left after Sauron had tried to destroy them. He had found Randiriel as a babe in front of the cave whist he lived for a time. Apparently her family were so worried about appeasing a dragon that they would sacrifice their only child. Danica smiled at her thoughts, as she imagined poor Manwë hopelessly trying to change her nappies. Somehow he had managed; it was only til she was walking around in the forest alone that her life had changed, for better or for worse.

Her parents had seen her leave the cave and decided to end her life as she had lived. Pulling back an notched arrow, her father had nearly shot her straight through the heart. Danica remembered that day as clear as if it happened yesterday not nearly 2000 years ago. The pain, the sight of her parents running towards her with sticks and daggers was burned into her memory. They then beat her almost to death, before the sight of Manwë had caused them to run for their lives. Manwë took one look at her beaten, dying body before using his one talon to slice his heart in half. Giving her half of his dragon heart had not only saved her life, but bond them together for eternity. With starting her new life, she had shed everything that connected her to her old one, including her name. Musing on her memories Danica almost didn't hear Manwë walk up behind her. ALMOST.

"_Aier, mani naa ta?" (Short one, what is it?)_

"_Nothing Beleger, just memories." _She replied looking at the man-dragon lying next to her.

He was beautiful in human form, she could admit that much. He was tall, with knowing green eyes that hid his emotions but took in their surroundings constantly. He has neck-length, thick hair which was white before turning into a beautiful light green – the only thing that shows that he is a Dragon. Sadly not many remember the significance of the blending of colours in their hair, although it helps them when they did not wish any attention. His body just screams 'protector', which results in big muscles, and even bigger swords.

"You seem sad _Aier_" Manwë stated, his hand playing on the sword tied to his belt. She would seriously start asking about his strength if he kept figuring that sword, he could easy kill 30 men with his bare hands in a minute.

"I'm not... just wondering about Riverdale"

Danica felt him stiffen beside her; she hadn't wanted to tell him about Lord Elrond asking their presence at a meeting within a week.

"What does he want with us?" She flinched at the harsh spoken words, Manwë did not like Elves. Not one bit. Danica looked at a suddenly very interesting tree as she replied.

"The ring of power has relieved itself, and Sauron has his eye on it"

Manwë let out a loud breath destroying the peaceful silence between them.

"When do we leave _Aier?"_

"Now"

* * *

**Welcome to Riverdale**_** Beleger**_ Danica said to Manwë in her mind. It was something of a benefit of sharing a heart with a dragon.

**Welcome my scaly ass, only to true idiots of Middle Earth would call this shiny piece of rubble home** was Manwë reply. He really hated Elves; though Danica had no real reason why he did instead she just let him have his little rant, as long as he didn't land on top of a house she didn't care.

**Breath **_**Beleger**_** I'm sure we won't be here long** Danica replied distantly, the sight of riders beneath them had caught her attention especially the blonde leader in front. He rode amazingly, going with the horse as if they were joined together heart and mind. She saw him look up curiosity as Manwë's shadow covered them from the heat of the sun. She gave a little wave before they sped to the clearing near Lord Elrond's palace.

"_Elarinya, Elen sila lumen omentilmo" (Morning Star, a star shall shine on the hour of our meeting)_

"_Quel amrun Lord Elrond" (Good Morning, Lord Elrond)_ Danica replied as she climbed down off Manwë and walked towards the Elven Lord. She could feel magic rushing behind her and knew that Manwë was changing to his human form. Lord Elrond glanced behind her and smiled.

"_Quel amrun Manwë" (Good Morning Manwë),_ at this Manwë grunted and stood behind Danica where her foot magically found his unclad foot. **Tanya awra, Aier! (That hurt, short one!)** Manwë growled in her head. **Than say hello Manw****ë than I wouldn't have to do it** Danica replied sticking her tongue out at Manwë.

"_Quel amrun Elrond"_ Manwë said sulkily as he rubbed his sore foot. Lord Elrond smiled at their antics, considering one was older than him and the other only past her 2000th year, give or take a couple of centuries.

"Come you two, your normal chambers are ready. The Council starts at noon, change your clothes and meet there" Lord Elrond said as he turned to lead them to their chambers.

"BELEGER! I WONT WEAR THAT!" Danica voice could be heard throughout the palace, much to the amusement of a certain 4 hobbits. "YOU'RE NOT WEARING ONE! WHY SHOULD I?"

"Because I am NOT A FEMALE! In case you haven't noticed that during our 2000 years together!"

"NO I REFUSE TO WEAR IT!"

"DANICA...." Manwë voice sent a chill down everyone's spine who heard it. There was a moment of silence before Danica's voice could be heard saying, "Fine fine, no need to grow horns"


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to leave"

"NO... If I have to stay so do you Manwe" Danica whispered.

**I know you don't like this place, but for me you have to stay – this meeting requires both of us to be here **Danica told a sulking mandragon... seriously some days he was worse than a 5 year old child. **But... it's boring Aier!! We could go flying! Hunting! I will wear a goddamn dress if you let me leave!** Manwe pleaded to Danica, ruthlessly using the evil puppy dog eyes on her.

"NO!" Danica yelled out loud her anger getting the better of her. Suddenly after glaring at Manwe she noticed the lack of noise at the meeting. Looking around she saw that everyone present was giving her the crazy look. Shame flooded into her checks as they grew redder with embarrassment.

Lord Elrond coughed once, in an effort to get the attention to start the meeting. After a minute of waiting he finally got everyone to look at him – with the exception of Danica who was looking at the floor as if it held life's greatest mysteries.

"Strangers from distant lands... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite... or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate... this one doom" Danica hid a yawn at Lord Elrond's speech, no offense or anything but been there done that.

**I agree Aier** Manwë voice sounded in her head full of amusement at her thoughts. **Shut up and listen Manwë one of us has to know what's going on, and you're the oldest so it's your job** Danica replied smirking at her friend as he rolled his eyes, before turning back to the conversation.

Danica's eyes stared at the young hobbit who was present, he held a great evil around him she could taste it on the tip of her tongue. Sure enough it was 'the frodo' who had been given the ring by his uncle. She watched him as he walked and placed the Ring on the pedestal.

"So it is true!" A handsome man stated on the human side of the council, Danica didn't like the look in his eyes when he looked at the ring. **Need to watch him** she thought to Manwë. **Indeed Aier, although I wish I didn't have to lay my eyes upon that monstrosity** Manwe whispered in her mind pointing at the ring with his eyes. Danica looked away from the man to the pedestal which sat in the centre of the circle... She lost herself in the embrace of the ring, listening to the debodied voice as it whispered in her mind...

"Come to me Danica.... Feel my power.

I will give you everything you ever wanted... the power to take your revenge on Man kind

Just return the ring to me... Danica..."

**Danica!** Manwe's voice heavy with worry cut through the haze with the effectiveness of a sword cutting through butter. Danica shook her head as if to clear it from the ring's hold, and gently squeezed Manwe's hand.

"It's ok _Beleger,_ it is over" Danica whispered to her only friend as she returned to the meeting at hand. Everyone was muttering to themselves and their friends as the Man that she didn't like was reaching for the ring with a mad look in his eyes. She had her hand on her sword when Gandalf stood up and started chanting _**"**__**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."**_

The room went quiet as the Men returned to their seats, looking shameful and scared. Danica's eyes fell to the blonde elf that they had passed on their way to the council. Deep blue eyes clashed with her light green ones. Her breath caught in her throat as she was memorized by the elf's stare.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Suddenly the elf's graze was wrentched from hers as he stands up to confront the Man called Boromir. Anger was dominant in his eyes as he said "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!"

Danica went weak at the mention of Aragorns name... It couldn't be, but the evidence was right in front of her. She stood up and ran from the council, not caring if she made a scene. **Manwe DO NOT FOLLOW ME** she commanded as she ran through the halls of Riverdale, trying to get away from that Man. **Aier?? Are you alright? I will come to you** Manwe's voice sounded through her mind. **NO! Manwe you need to offer our service to Frodo... I just need time. I will be alright.** With that she blocked him from her mind, she had never done it before but she couldn't let him read her thoughts - not yet.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Guys you have no idea how sad I am to say this...

However the reason why I haven't added any more chapters is because my dear beloved laptop passed from this world into the next…. AKA it blew up in my face :'(

I have just bought a new laptop. However all my chapters I had lined up was wiped from the face of existence. So I will try my goddamn best to try and finish this story how I had planned. Thanks everyone. Hopefully I can get at least one chapter up before the end of the week :D


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Danica ran through the endless corridors seeing nothing but the blurs of colours as tears streamed down her face. How could he of all mankind be here! It wasn't possible! Danica thought to herself as she roughly pushed her way between two fair elves, running as if the hounds of Sauron were giving chase.

Finally she burst into the courtyard, and without a second thought ran towards the forest. She kept on running until finally her sides ached and she couldn't manage another step did she stop her back breaking pace.

It must be a mistake Danica thought; no way could it be the same Aragorn. She saw him die, her enemy's sword producing from his chest! No man could take a blow like that and survive. Suddenly she started laughing, yeah right she thought sarcastically to herself. Just like how no mere girl can be shot through the heart and still live 2000 old years later!

She had no idea of how long she lay on the ground clutching her chest as waves of mirth consumed her. It wasn't until a stick broke in half did she sit up and wipe the tears from her flushed face.

"It's ok Manwe, you can come out. I won't run anymore" Danica said softly, so softly that she couldn't even hear the words herself. Thinking it was Manwe see looked up at the tall figure at the edge of the clearing and she was surprised to see not her beloved Manwe but the strange blond elf.

"What are you doing here?" Danica exclaimed before quickly hiding her face in her hands. By the stars how dare he follow her! Has he no sense of decency? Cheeks aflame she raised her head and stared at him; not caring if he saw her red eyes and puffy face looking determinably into his deep blue eyes.

His eyes seem to soften as he stared at her, slowly he backed away murmuring something apologetic under his breath. His eyes never leaving her light green ones as he slowly faded from sight. Danica finally released her breath that she didn't realise that she had been holding. Something about that elf seemed familiar though she was damned to know what it was.

**Manwe** Danica called softy in her mind, and was rewarded when the sound of wings beating and a heavy thud sounded behind her. **Yes Aier, I am here as I will always be** he thought back to her as she ran and hid her face under his massive jaw. Finally safe. **Do you want to talk about it?** Manwe's deep voice asked softy in her mind. Looking up at the giant green eye she numbly trembled and climbed between the joints of his great wings.

**Lets go back** was all the answer Manwe knew he would get.

"When do we depart Manwe?" Danica asked as she lay in a tub of hot water cleaning herself of all the dirt and crap that always seemed to get into her thick black hair. Grabbing a brush she forcefully pulled it through the enormous mess, cursing under her breath.

"Within the week Aier, so we must start packing and preparing for the trip" Manwe's voice sounded through the bathroom door.

"Stars above Aier why do you insist on ripping half your hair out?" Manwe said in a mix of exasperation and amusement. Danica dropped her hands from her head and glared at the door.

"Because a certain smelly dragon simply refuses to allow me to cut it short!" she retorted with an air of dignity. She could just see the look on his face now, face dyed red and marching across the room. She held in a snigger at the image that created. Barely.

"It is not ladylike for a lady to have short hair, and you are a lady." Manwe's reply made Danica screw her face up at the door mouthing the words in imitation.

"Stop imitating me Aier"

"How did you know I was imitating you Manwe I could of easily been brushing the birds nest that is my head." Danica asked sweetly.

"This is you we are talking about Danica. You are like a child sometimes and do not act your prober age." He laughed as he heard the unmistakable sound of a hairbrush launching itself at the bathroom door.

"Well that takes the fun out of that doesn't it."


End file.
